Rodiciento
by Mariam Alexius
Summary: Roderich trabaja como criado para su padrastro Germania y sus hermanastros Gilbert y Ludwig pero gracias a su hado madrino conseguirá ir al baile en el que conocerá a la princesa Elizabeta. Entrad a ver este divertido cuento para dormir al pequeño Chibitalia y a SIR. AU. AusHun/ChibitaliaxSIR (un poquito)


Roderich era el hijo de un rico comerciante de la época dorada de Austria en la que nunca había suficiente, siempre se buscaba recargar aun más las cosas. Lamentablemente el padre de Roderich murió dejandole a él y a su padre solos. Su madre decidió que Roderich no podía crecer sin un padre, así que se casó de nuevo con un hombre llamado Germania, el cual tenía también dos hijos llamados Gilbert y Ludwig. Gilbert era el mayor, albino y ruidoso. Roderich no soportaba que le interrumpiera sus clases de música tirándole bolas de barro y llamándole aburrido. Ludwig, por otro lado, directamente ignoraba Roderich, no mostraba mucho interés en su hermanastro. Era rubio y de gélidos ojos azules.

Pero la felicidad de Roderich duró menos de lo que esperaba: su madre murió. En ese momento su malvado padrastro Germania sacó a la luz su verdadera personalidad malvada y cruel.

Roderich caminó totalmente vestido de negro por el pasillo de su casa dispuesto a tumbarse hasta la hora de la cena en su cama pero una sombra albina se lo impidió, cerrándole la puerta en todas sus narices:

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? -dijo Roderich golpeando la puerta.

-¿Yo? -dijo Gilbert abriendo la puerta- solo me apropio de mi nuevo cuarto.

-¿Cómo que tu nuevo cuarto? -dijo indignado.

-Sí, padre me lo ha dado. Siempre lo he compartido con Ludwig así que me lo merezco.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tu... pues no lo sé ni me importa... -dijo Gilbert volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Gilbert no tiene gracia! -dijo golpeando la puerta. No estaba claramente de humor y no entendía como Gilbert podría estarlo para gastarle tal broma.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió ir a ver a su padrastro el cual estaba mirando una serie de telas pobres, para criados. Tras una larga conversación con su padrastro, a base de gritos y de algún golpe hacia el joven de ojos violetas le hizo entender que ya nada sería como siempre. Roderich ya no seria un burgués más, sino el criado de la casa.

Habian pasado ya cinco años.

Roderich se levantaba como siempre cada mañana temprano, al mismo tiempo que el sol. Tenía que darle de comer a los caballos, a los gatos, uno por cada joven, hacer los desayunos y llevárselos a la cama. Prepararles la ropa, los deberes, las tareas y los recados de cada uno.

-Buenos días, Gilbert.. -dijo tartamudeando Roderich mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hermanastro.

-Hmp... -esa fue la respuesta mas inteligente que Gilbert podía decir cuando le despertaban.

-Es hora de desayunar... -Roderich dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en una mesilla mientras retiraba las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz.

-Meh... -esa fue la segunda respuesta más inteligente que Gilbert podía dar cuando le levantaban.

Se incorporó y se puso a desayunar mientras Roderich le preparaba la ropa del día.

-Por cierto... -dijo el albino-en una hora te quiero en el cobertizo con el caballo ya preparado. Quiero ir a domarlo.

-¿A mi caballo?

-Ya no es tu caballo, ya no es nada. No tienes nada.

Roderich ante esto no dijo nada. Solo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Cuando terminó de hacer las cosas de la mañana miró uno de los relojes dela casa y vio que ya era la hora de irse a por el caballo. Se fue a prepararlo. Era un caballo totalmente negro con el morro blanco y una mancha en el lomo con forma de flor, aunque eso no quitaba que el caballo se llamase Mozart.

-¡El awesome ya está aquí!

-Oh, hola Gil... ya está listo...

-Bien. Pues déjame domar a esta fiera... jujuju.

Pues bien. Tres horas después Gilbert aun trataba de domar a aquel caballo por las praderas verdes de las afueras de Viena mientras Roderich le observaba.

-¡Maldita seaaaa! -Mozart tiró a Gilbert hasta un charco.

Roderich no pudo evitar reirse.

-¿Te estás riendo?

-Eh... -Roderich tuvo que salir corriendo de repente delante de Gilbert el cual corrió a perseguirle.

Roderich logró esconderse de Gilbert detrás de un árbol pero su relajación no duró mucho cuando alguien cayó sobre él.

-Ah... mi culo... -dijo la misteriosa persona- oh pero la hierba es muy blanda... -dijo mientras se movía machacando aun más a Roderich.

-P-perdon... -dijo Roderich como pudo.

-¡Oh! -dijo la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes -lo siento... no me había dado cuenta... -dijo alterada mientras se quitaba -estaba subida al árbol y sin querer me caí... -dijo sonriendo.

-No pasa... nada señorita...-Roderich estaba totalmente atontado con la sonrisa de la joven.

-Roderiiiiiiich- Gilbert estaba furioso.

Roderich se había quedado embobado con la joven. Llevaba pantalones y una camiseta ancha además llevar el pelo recogido. Se las ingenió para llegar a su casa sin cruzarse con Gilbert corriendo, pero se dio una bofetada mental por no haberle preguntado a la chica su nombre. Se acurrucó cerca de la chimenea y se calentó un poco de sopa. Pero un grito casi hizo que tirase el cuenco, era de Gilbert. Se levantó corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-¡Hijo cálmate! -le gritó su padre.

-No puedo papa... ¡Es que es de palacio!

-¿Que ocurre? -dijo Roderich entrando a la habitación.

-Es una carta de palacio... -dijo su padrastro-quieren que todos los hombres casaderos se presenten en palacio mañana por la noche para que desposen a la princesa...

-Y ella será mía... soy awesome... -dijo Gilbert dándose luces.

-¿Yo también puedo ir? -dijo Roderich.

Conforme lo escuchó comenzó a reírse.

-¿Tú?

-Yo también soy de esta familia... y soy casadero...

-Podrás ir... si haces todas las tareas de hoy...

-Si, gracias... -dijo Rod corriendo a hacer las tareas.

Todo el día había estado haciendo las tareas pero no logró comprender como al volver de regar el jardín todo estaba lleno de pisadas de barro. Comprendió enseguida que había sido Gilbert.

Roderich se fue a la cocina a llorar. No podría ir al baile... hasta que en ese momento vio un brillo verde que se acercaba a él y que cada vez se hacia mas grande. Ahí apareció un joven, era rubio, de ojos azules y con unas cejas tremendamente espesas.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy tu hado madrino, cielo... -dijo el joven mientras le acariciaba suave y delicadamente la barbilla pareciendo una verdadera madre, hasta que una luz azul que también se estaba haciendo mas grande cayó sobre él.

-¡Ay! -dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules con un divertido mechón- perdón Arthur, no sabía que estabas ahí... eres tan bajito...

-¿¡Bajito yo?! -dijo rabiando el de ojos verdes cambiando radicalmente de actitud.

-Mírame, te saco dos centímetros...

-¡Pues si me pongo de puntillas soy mas alto!

-¡Pues si me pongo de puntillas yo vuelvo a ser mas alto!

-Perdón... -dijo Roderich -¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Oh, es que él está de practicas... -dijo Arthur señalando a Alfred -vengo a llevarte al baile.

-No es por nada, pero no tengo traje y no tengo carroza ni...

-Tranquilo... eso te lo arreglo yo -dijo Arthur guiñándole el ojo. En ese momento movió su varita y el traje de Roderich se convirtió en un hermoso vestido azul... ¿eh?

-¡Llevo un vestido! -dijo Roderich mientras se miraba la pomposa falta y la diadema que llevaba.

-Pues... lo siento... m-me debo haber confundido de hechizo...

-¡Ponme un traje de hombre!

-Lo siento peor no puedo cambiarlo ya... jeje... -dijo Arthur con un risa nerviosa mientras desaparecía.

-¡Ey! ¿Y como voy a palacio?

-Yo te puedo ayudar... -dijo Alfred- pero te advierto que mi magia solo dura hasta las 00:00...

-¿El vestido también?

-Imagino que el vestido aguantará...

En ese momento Alfred se llevó a Roderich al jardín donde transformó una calabaza en una hermosa carroza y unos ratones en caballos. Roderich se subió emocionado al carruaje... todo seria genial de no llevar un vestido de mujer,peor bueno...

Roderich llegó al baile. Todas las damas estaban bailando con los hombres, algo que intimidó a Roderich, con lo que decidió irse a pasear a los jardines. Caminó por el laberinto cuando una figura se cruzo con el tirándole al suelo.

-Oh lo siento... -dijo la joven vestida de hombre.

-¡E-eres tu! -dijo Roderich

-Y tu... -dijo la chica impresionada.

-¿Que haces con esa coro... na..? ¡¿Eres la princesa?!

-Sh... por favor te agradecería que no lo gritases...

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Odio los bailes... encima casi he tenido que llevar un vestido...

-Ya somos dos...

-¿Vas vestido de mujer?

-Por favor, no preguntes...

La joven se rió, eso le hacía gracia y el joven le parecía tan tierno...

-¿Quieres pasear? -dijo la joven mientras le daba la mano al joven y le levantaba enérgicamente del suelo.

-Estaría bien... -respondió Roderich.

Ambos pasearon un par de horas y estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando de repente... sonaron las doce.

-Oh, cielos... debo irme... -dijo Roderich mientras se iba corriendo.

-¡Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre...! -dijo Elizabeta mientras corría tras él. En ese momento vio que Roderich se dejaba un zapato de cristal.

La carroza se deshizo conforme Roderich llegaba a su casa, con lo que acabó en el suelo manchado de barro. Corrió a su casa sabiendo que su padrastro y sus hermanastros llegaría pronto. Guardó el vestido en un armario del desván y el zapato de cristal que aun tenía en un hueco de lo cocina.

Al día siguiente todo el reino estaba con el corazón el un puño. La princesa se casaría con el hombre al que le valiese el zapatito de cristal.

Ese día Roderich estuvo dando baños de agua caliente a Gilbert para hacerle el pie mas grande, ya que Gilbert tenía un pie enano. Por otro lado Ludwig tuvo que helarse con el agua helada para hacer su pie mas pequeño, ya que era enorme y musculoso.

Por la tarde los pajes del rey llegaron y le probaron el zapato a Ludwig y le sobraba como la mitad del pie.

-Es que tuve un accidente, se me torció y se inflamó. Les juro que mi pie es más pequeño... -dijo el de ojos azules, pero nadie le creyó.

Llegó el turno de Gilbert el cual estaba súper convencido de que el zapatito le valdría. Pero no. Le sobraba de ancho y largo.

-¿No hay nadie más en la casa?

-Nadie más... -dijo el malvado padrastro.

-Le tendremos que decir al rey y a la princesa que aun no hemos encontrado al joven...

Roderich, que estaba viendo todo esto desde la cocina supo que era su oportunidad, pero delante de ellos... entonces, se armó de valor.

-Puedo probármela yo...

-No le hagan caso... solo es nuestro sirviente y parece que le ha dado mucho el Sol.

-Señor, la ley dice que todos los hombres casaderos deben probárselo...

Gilbert veía como su futuro como príncipe desaparecía, con lo que se levantó y chocó "sin querer" con el paje que llevaba el zapato de cristal, con lo que el zapato acabó en el suelo hecho mil pedazos.

-Oh cielos... ¿que haremos ahora?

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar... -dijo mientras traía el otro zapato.

Ni su padres ni hermanos podían creer lo que veían, se quedaron pálidos al verle.

Roderich se lo probó y en efecto, le valía. En ese momento fue a palacio para casarse con la princesa Elizabeta y además se llevó a sus hermanos, corrompidos por el odio de su padre, a vivir también en palacio y...

-En ese momento la princesa vio lo guapo que era Gilbert, el hermanastro de Roderich y se casó con él y Roderich volvió a ser criado en el palacio, con lo que tuvo que limpiar mas... ¡muajajaja! -rió Prusia mientras se levantaba del borde de la cama de su hermanito heroicamente.

-¡Eh, el cuento no termina así!- dijo Austria sentado en el otro borde de la cama mientras terminaba de arropar al pequeño Chibitalia.

-Señor Austria no entiendo como termino entonces el cuento... -dijo con su vocecilla.

-Te lo contaré mañana si haces todas tus tareas, ¿Vale?

-¡Eres como la madrastra malvada! -dijo Chibitalia alegremente dejando a Austria con una cara indescriptible de asombro y desánimo.

-Eso, eso... kesesesese... ¡buenas noches, chicos! -dijo Gilbert mientras le apagaba la luz a los pequeños Chibitalia y Sacro Imperio Romano.

-Sacro Imperio... ¿Quieres ser tu mi príncipe?

En ese momento la cara del pequeño de ojos azules se volvió roja y el joven logró tartamudear algo antes de darse la vuelta y dormirse soñando con su querida Chibitalia vestida de princesita...

* * *

**Vale, el final me quedó algo crack, lo se xD pero me hacía gracia que de repente el awesome llegase y todo el cuento de hadas se fuera al traste pero... a mi me habria molado que mis hermanos me lo hubieran contado asi XD buenos, ellos jugaban al futbol y al alucha libre conmigo, ya hacian bastante jeje...**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, comentad porfa que me hacen mucha ilusion y que personajes os han gustado más o si tendría que haber cambiado alguno. **


End file.
